Grey Highlands Bravehearts
| owner = | coach = Joe Ziel | GM = Joe Ziel | media = | name1 = King Wild | dates1 = 2006-2010 | name2 = Vaughan Wild | dates2 = 2010-2011 | name3 = Lefroy Wave | dates3 = 2011-2014 | name4 = Grey Highlands Bravehearts | dates4 = 2014-Present }} The Grey Highlands Bravehearts are a Canadian Junior ice hockey team based in Markdale, Ontario. The team is in the Greater Metro Junior 'A' Hockey League (GMHL). History The King Wild's first game was the first game in the GMHL's history. The game took place on September 8, 2006 against the Richmond Hill Rams in Richmond Hill, Ontario. The Wild lost 6-0 to the Rams despite outshooting them. The Wild's first victory was a 5-1 decision over the Toronto Canada Moose on September 9, 2006. The team's first home game was against the Nipissing Alouettes on September 10, 2006. The Wild were victorious, winning by a close 5-3 score. The 2006-07 finalists started the 2007-08 season off rather slow. After playing poorly for most of the season, the Wild surged in the last quarter, and with a long winning streak drew a .500 record by the final regular season game. In the bye round of the playoffs, all byes had been picked and the final two teams remaining were the Wild and the Douro Dukes who would play in the first round practically by default. Although the Dukes played inspired hockey, the Wild swept the series 4-0. The Wild put on a tough show for the Temiscaming Royals in the league quarter-finals, but were still defeated by the second seeded team in six games. In March 2008, the Wild and the Richmond Hill Rams challenged the Mexico national ice hockey team to a set of four exhibition games. The first of two games for the Wild happened on the 22nd, as the Wild defeated the Mexican Senior team 7-6 in overtime. On the 25th, the Wild played them again and beat them again 7-6, this time in regulation. At the 2010 Summer AGM, it was announced that the Wild will relocate to the Vaughan Ice Plex in Vaughan, Ontario after two seasons in Nobleton and two previous in King City. In the summer of 2011, the Vaughan Wild moved to Lefroy, Ontario and became the Lefroy Wave. In the Spring of 2014, the Wave moved to Markdale, Ontario and became the Grey Highlands Bravehearts. The Bravehearts are the first junior team to call home since the Junior D Markdale Mohawks played their final season in 1984-85. Season-by-season standings Playoffs *''2007'' Lost final :King Wild defeated Toronto Canada Moose 4-games-to-1 in quarter-final :King Wild defeated Richmond Hill Rams 4-games-to-2 in semi-final :Bradford Rattlers defeated King Wild 4-games-to-1 in final *''2008'' Lost quarter-final :King Wild defeated Douro Dukes 4-games-to-none in bye round :Temiscaming Royals defeated King Wild 4-games-to-2 in quarter-final *''2009'' Lost division quarter-final :Deseronto Storm defeated King Wild 3-games-to-none in division quarter-final *''2010'' Lost quarter-final :South Muskoka Shield defeated King Wild 3-games-to-none in quarter-final *''2011'' Lost last minute qualifier :Toronto Canada Moose defeated Vaughan Wild 9-1 in last minute qualifier *''2012'' Lost quarter-final :Lefroy Wave defeated Shelburne Red Wings 2-games-to-none in bye round :Bradford Rattlers defeated Lefroy Wave 3-games-to-2 in quarter-final *''2013'' Lost division quarter-final :Bradford Rattlers defeated Lefroy Wave 3-games-to-none in division quarter-final *''2014'' Lost qualifier :Toronto Predators beat Lefroy Wave 5-3 in qualifier *''2015'' :Rama Aces defeated Grey Highlands Bravehearts 3-games-to-2 in division semi-final External links *Bravehearts website Category:Established in 2006 Category:Greater Metro Junior A Hockey League teams